


Morning Meeting

by reejero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female-Centric, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reejero/pseuds/reejero
Summary: You are set to cover for your coworker for a few days, while they are out on leave. This is a typical Avengers conference meeting.





	Morning Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers character. Just my own fictional one created for this piece.
> 
> Notes: F/N- First Name; L/N – Last Name; Y/N- Your Nickname

When you received the call last night of the upcoming coverage needed for work, your mood turned from happy to slight annoyance. You were positive you breathed in deeply a couple of times (maybe more) last night, as not to ruin the ambience in your household. Yet, when you got ready for work in the morning, the mood was all still too present.

After arriving at work a full hour earlier than usual, you went over the agenda scheduled for today. You were going to miss your R &D Science team these few days but you reluctantly forwarded the One Note tasks to your companion Stacy. She was going to have a field day once she found out the group you were to support for the days to come.

Don’t get the wrong impression. Working with this group was a great opportunity but after some of the horror stories you heard, you were surely not at all impressed. You proceeded to pick up the iPad from your desk and scrolled through the shared One Note list from Mrs. Fisher. She had various years of experience with this group. She had given precise detailed notes applied for each member/task at hand. A few made your eye rolls and shake your head in disbelief.  After further review of her side notes, you got up from the chair and headed towards the elevator.

You mentally said good bye to your R&D science floor as the elevators door shut. You said a little prayer in hopes that today would be a good day. You checked your shoes, giving yourself a mental slap for not wearing the flat shoes but you shrugged it away. You fixed your suit, put on your game face and walked out of the elevator once the doors opened at the designated floor.

 

“Good morning, F/N” was chimed as you entered the office.

 

“Good morning, FRIDAY”, you replied graciously.

 

“The team is assembled in the conference room. Shall I announce your arrival?”

 

“No, it’s ok. What you can do for me is record the person who comes in late, please?”

 

“Will do. Have a good day.”

 

 “Thank you” you said wondering why everyone could not be as polite as FRIDAY, as you sat on the unoccupied desk. You noticed the huge object that was on the desk placed as if it belonged there like a paper weight. You dialed the maintenance team for retrieval.

 

 A few minutes passed, a few of the guys came in to the office, each trying without success to remove the object from the desk. To say your annoyance was starting to simmer a bit more was an understatement. This was a waste of time you did not need. You waved your hand to the maintenance team to forget it, that you would deal with it.

 

You picked up the portable phone left for you along with the iPad and the object. You took one long deep breath and walked towards the end of the hall into the conference room. You left the object right outside of the door entrance as not to make a spectacle of the situation.

 

 “Breathe” you muttered to yourself and entered the conference room.

 

 All eyes were on you as you entered the room.

 

 “Good morning” you said as you looked around.

 

“Good Morning, Ms. L/N” said the gruff voice of Director Fury.

 

“Well to whom do we owe this pleasure of your company?” asked Tony.

 

You gave him your best smile before replying. “Mrs. Fisher is out on leave the next few days, so I will be covering for her, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Call me Tony.”

 

“Of Course, Mr. Stark”, not really wanting to play his games.

 

Fury gave Tony a _cut the crap_ look and motioned for you to start.

 

You nodded briefly and started. “Please review the screen for the to do list of today as well as do’s don’t of the upcoming Party.”

 

“Mr. America” you called out.

 

“You can call me Steve Rogers.”

 

“Okay. Mr. Rogers” you repeated as you tapped the info in your iPad. “You are scheduled for show and tell at James F. Murray School, P.S 38, located downtown at 2pm. Please do not be late like the last time.”

 

“That was not my fault. Some young lady needed help.”

 

“According to the notes I have here, she just had grocery bags she needed help with. I am pretty sure she could have gotten someone else to help.”

 

“I was being a gentleman.”

 

“And we need many more of those but when it comes to these kids, they need a good role model that understands what being punctual entails.”

 

“Yes, ma’am” he replied.

 

“Mr. Winter Soldier”

 

“It’s Bucky Barnes, doll.”

 

“Right. Mr. Barnes. My name is not _doll_ but Ms. L/N. Please do not make me sign you up to the extensive sexual harassment training that Mr. Stark was sent 2 weeks ago. Got it?” you smiled assertively.

 

“Yes, Ms. L/N”

 

“Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you are also scheduled to go with Mr. Rogers to P.S 38 with the 1st graders. May I please ask that you smile. The last time you went, you made little children cry and that is not the image we want to portray. If any of the children ask you to sit down to color with them, we are expecting you to abide by their request. These are children Mr. Barnes, not HYDRA spies. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am” was his response.

 

“Next few pointers are based on the party scheduled for this upcoming Saturday.”

 

You quietly sighed and looked around the room to stop at Clint Barton.

 

“Mr. Barton.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We will be having a roasted pig for the party. Please refrain from acting out the scene of Hunger Games where Katniss’s arrows the apple out of the pigs mouth. If not, you will be given janitor duty for the next month.”

 

Clint clears his throat and says, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

You smiled briefly while you picked on the next 2 names on the list. “Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Vision.”

 

They both shrugged not knowing what could be on the list that applied to them.

 

“All supply closets will be closed. Please do not attempt to break into them as we have placed security measures. If you need to relieve some tension, please rent a hotel room at the Plaza and you can come back to the party any time after that.”

 

Wanda’s cheeks were as red as a tomato and Vision couldn’t even look up at the people in the room.

 

“Moving on. Bruce” you called out.

 

“Hey, Y/N”. Your genuine smile came out as he said your nickname, as he was your favorite Avenger. You had since worked with him in R &D science department for sometime now.

 

“We have the Swiss chocolate supply arriving for the party and the Finland cheese as well.”

 

Bruce said “Yeah” while doing a fist bump in the air.

 

“One thing to note, though. Please hold back Mr. Green Teddy Bear aka Hulk. We do not want a repeat of the Sugar Rush incident from July 4th weekend.”

 

Bruce’s smile turned bleak at that moment.

 

“We have scheduled someone to monitor the intake of such sweets. Sorry, Bruce”, you said as your shoulders shrugged. “It is out of my hands.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. How come he gets to call you by your nick name?”

 

You turned your gaze to Tony. “As I said Mr. Stark, moving on.”

 

“I don’t get it. Why? Do you get it?” asking Steve. Steve scratched his head and said, “Let it go, Tony.”

 

“Ms. Romanova and Mr. Wilson. You will be given a bracelet that will monitor each individual alcohol intake while at the party. You are both not allowed to take them off. If you do or decide to tamper with them in any way, you will both be placed on kitchen and toilet duty for a month. The party is not an excuse for you both to out drink each other and then go to the copy machine to copy your own body parts for a calendar spread. Which brings me to the next point, the copy room will be locked as well. Any questions?”

 

Both Natasha and Sam just said “No” in sync.

 

“Good.” You tapped pad pencil and picked on the next name.

 

“Dr. Strange, once again late to the meeting.”

 

“I beg your pardon. I was not late. I was here before you even walked into the conference room.”

 

“FRIDAY, please replay on the screen the exact moment Dr. Strange entered the room.”

 

“Of course.” Friday replayed on the TV monitor the exact moment Dr. Strange happen to come into the room. It was during the time of your conversation with Bruce, time stamped 10.25am. Stephen could not mutter a word to refute the accusation.

 

“My apologies for the lateness.”

 

“Continuing. Please make sure your cape is on you at all times. If such cape is found in the women’s restroom, I will have it contained, give it to my mother to stitch ‘Dr. Strange is a Perv.’ Also, do not test me as if I do not have the ability to do this. Bruce has created a special device that will allow me to do the same.”

 

“Of course”, he said as he gulped at the threat.

 

“Also, you are scheduled to be at PS 38 but on Monday, December 15th to meet with the 8th graders. The rule applied here to you is: no sending the kids to other realms just because they annoy you. You will be posted to cafeteria duty for a month at said school shall you not follow this rule. Clear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Awesome”

 

“Mr. T’Challa.”

 

“Yes, madame.”

 

“If we wanted to redecorate, the company will hire an expert interior decorator. Please refrain from scratching any walls as to demonstrate the strength of your suit hand nail-thingies. If you need a scratching post, I can have the R& D bring something down for the party demonstration. We will take pictures before and after the party to make sure you comply. If not, you will be sent to the Queens High Beauty School to be a model for makeup session. They are looking for a volunteer and I will be happy to oblige them your name.”

 

“No, no. I will comply” T’Challa responded.

 

“Bless your heart. Thank you.”

 

The portable phone rang at that moment and immediately you picked up.

 

“Hey. Yes, I am here. Mmm. Yes. Got it. You too.”

 

“Ms. Hill”

 

Mentally you were about to have a breakdown but you kept your cool.

 

“Mr. Coulson wanted to remind you to please bring the handcuffs that have the fluffy pink cloth thing around and to wear the red heels.”

 

Maria wanted to just sliver under the conference table full of embarrassment.

 

“Which reminds me. You and Coulson are barred from the supply closets, conference rooms and copy rooms. Failure to comply will have you on new recruit training for a month. Coulson as well.”

 

“Mr. Fury”

 

Nick cocked an eyebrow wondering what you had for him regarding the party. He was not expecting what was to come up next.

 

“Your scheduled dentist appointment is at 11:30am today. I have strict instructions that you are to go. If you fail to go, you will be tasered and your unconscious body will be taken to the appointment. Please don’t make me use the contraption.”

 

From out of your left-hand jacket pocket, you pulled out the small lethal device.

 

“Ms. Hill is set to accompany you. She can hold your hands while you go for the checkup. Here Ms. Hill, in case you need a backup”, and you handed the device to Maria.

 

“Mr. Stark. I hope the sexual harassment training was beneficial that you actually learned something. If we get a complaint from the party, I will also volunteer your name to the beauty school mentioned earlier to Mr. T’Challa but the coloring division. I would hate to see your hair be colored in the rainbow fashion. Although, if I was to be completely honest, I would pay to see that.”

 

Your mischievous smile scared them a bit.

 

“Are you positive she did not work for HYDRA?” asked Bucky silently to Steve. “I don’t know anymore,” replied Steve.

 

“I heard that, Mr. Barnes. I did not work for HYDRA in the past. I just run a very tight ship. Bruce can vouch for that in the R & D dept.”

 

Bruce just nodded his head to agree to the statement you just made.

 

“Last but not least, the Asguard brother’s”.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson”

 

“It’s God of Mischief.”

 

“I don’t really care. Here in this conference room it is Mr. Laufeyson.” Loki was taken aback by your stern response and remained quiet.

 

“Please refrain from drinking excessive alcohol. You will also be given a bracelet to track the intake. Refrain from going into the women’s restroom for entertainment. That is creepy and just weird. Fail to comply, I will have your forehead tattooed with “I am a Perv” that you will wear for a month. As stated before, I do have the ability to do the aforementioned punishment.”

 

“Also, I will have you and Dr. Strange be hired for kid’s party: dressed as clowns. Please do not test my patience, gentlemen.”

 

Loki gave a frightened look and said “OK” in a meek tone.

 

Thor just laughed his heart off. “Ah, brother. You have met your match.”

 

“Mr. Odinson” your voice pierced thru his laughter. Thor stood straight and quieted down.

 

You were almost done with this meeting that made you thankful.

 

“We will have plenty of food for everyone’s liking. If we run out of an item, please quietly go to one of the staff members to ask for a refill. The guests do not need to here you moan and complain like a 9 yr old that his favorite food is not present. It’s not very royal like.”

 

“Of course, My Lady.”

 

“Oh and one more thing.” You placed your items on the table and went out to the conference room for a second.

 

When you walked back in, you heard everyone gasp. You paid no mind as you held the object, from your desk that morning, in your hands. It was light to you which made you wonder why the maintenance guys couldn’t lift it. As you walked over to Thor, you placed the hammer in front of him on the conference table.

 

You flexed your hands a bit and walked back to the front.

 

Picking up your items from the table, you managed to say, “If I wanted a paper weight on the desk, I will happily purchase it from Staples, Office Max or even Walmart. I do not appreciate you leaving the hammer where ever you choose. This is not your apartment but a company office.”

 

“I tried to have it removed but I am pretty sure some of the maintenance guys left their testicles somewhere by the desk. The next time I see that misplaced, I will throw it in the garbage. Are we clear, Mr. Odinson?”

 

Thor could only nod in agreement.

 

“Regarding mistletoes. Please refrain from having that particular item anywhere close to my vicinity. That includes up, down, left, right even side to side. I will have FRIDAY replay last year’s incident. FRIDAY, if you please?

 

“Of course, F/N”.

 

_The scene played was with Happy trying to get you to kiss him as he placed the mistletoe above your heads. He closed his eyes, you took out the lighter and the flames just erupted above Happy on the mistletoe. You picked up the nearest fire extinguisher, put out the flames from the mistletoe and left Happy to wonder what the hell happened._

 

As the TV screen went black, everyone in the room looked at you in complete disbelief. You rolled your eyes as the phone started to ring.

 

Upon answering, you heard the cheerful voice on the other line. “Good morning, Pepper. Yes we are all set to go. I will meet you downtown at 1pm at Vapiano’s Restaurant. We have the catering set for 10 guest on the second floor. Could you hold on for one minute, please?”

 

You looked around the room at the sea of wondering eyes. “If there aren’t any questions, I will take my leave. For those who have task today, make sure to mark it complete in One Note. Thank you everyone. Have a great day.”

 

You picked up your items and proceeded to walk out the conference room, continuing with your conversation with Pepper.

 

  * Later that evening –



 

As you walked into your apartment, the smell of delicious Spanish food hit your nostrils. It made your mouth water and put a smile on your face.

 

“Mami, I’m home.”

 

“Hola, mija” came the sound of your mom from the other room. She walked out to meet you at the hallway entrance.

 

“How was your day?” she asked you.

 

“Meh. It was good. I still have a job so I think that is good” you explained as you kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Oh good. Okay – food is ready. I have an appointment tomorrow so Kim will be available to help.”

 

“Great. I’ll give her a call.”

 

Your mother packed her things and kissed you goodnight. You heard the TV on from the other room sounding off to the familiar Star Wars rebels cartoon. You placed your bag on the counter and went to get yourself a glass of wine.

 

You heard the footsteps coming towards from a few seconds ago but acted as you heard nothing. As the sound came closer, you placed the wine glass on the counter and turned around to surprise the little munchkin coming towards you.

 

“Ha. I gotcha”, you screamed as you lifted your daughter from the ground to spin her in the air.

The sound of giggles erupted from your daughter as she laughed in glee.

 

“I almost reached you, mommy.”

 

“I know. You are getting good at this. How was your day?” you asked as you pulled her into you for a hug.

 

She went about her day, what she did in school and showed you the picture she drew of herself with Bucky.

 

“Wow. You got to meet him today. Was he nicer this time?” you curiously asked.

 

“Yes, mommy. He even smiled” she said in a surprise tone.

 

“Well good. Now, let’s eat. Mommy is starving.”

 

After dinner, a bath and tucking your daughter in for the night, you opted to sit on the rocking chair for some quiet time. You were mentally exhausted but you felt good about your day. You even thought back on the person who asked you to be their date for the party on Saturday.

 

You kindly declined the offer.

 

 _“May I ask why?” he said_.

 

_“I have a date that night and would hate to break it. Maybe some other time.” You cheerfully smiled at him and left work._

 

Your daughter was the date you had referred too but he did not need to know this key piece of information. For now, only Bruce and Pepper were aware of your daughter’s existence. At this time, no one else needed to know.


End file.
